A safety apparatus for arresting a fall of a worker is shown and described.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,584,798 disclosed a safety apparatus to which a force of a worker falling from a surface 102 is transmitted via a harness and cable 82. Generally, a slide having teeth is slid in the safety apparatus to dig into and thus grip surface 102, preventing further falling of the worker. Thus, movement of elements is required in the safety apparatus in the event that the worker should fall from surface 102, and surface 102 may be damaged in the event that the teeth dig into surface 102. Thus, a need exists for a safety apparatus which is easily transported to the required location on surface 102, but movement of elements does not occur in an actuated mode and damage to surface 102 is avoided if actuation occurs.